1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to support devices and, particularly, to a support device for supporting portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Hand-held electronic devices, such as PDAs, often use docking stations for support. However, some docking stations cannot be folded and are an inconvenience when being carried and take a large amount of space.